First Date
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Stacie Conrad sets up her cousin, Beca Mitchell, on a blind date with her good friend, Chloe Beale. Chloe's ex-boyfriend, Tom, doesn't like it. Read to find out what he does about it. Rated T for some cussin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: The characters are from "Pitch Perfect" and I do not own them; the story is all mine.**

Beca Mitchell looked at the picture on her phone one more time. She then glanced around the diner to make sure she didn't miss the girl she was waiting for. She couldn't believe she let her cousin, Stacie, talk her into a blind date. The only good thing was she did get a picture of the girl after threatening Stacie; sort of. The girl, Chloe, was pretty enough, at least from what she could tell from the picture. The picture was a group shot of the Barden Bellas and Chloe was behind two other girls and no matter how much she expanded the photo she couldn't get a clear look at Chloe excpet to note she had red hair.

She glanced at her phone one more time and looked up to the door when she heard the bell. There was a gorgeous girl with fiery red hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen looking around the diner. "Wow," Beca thought. "I hope that's her." Beca grabbed the single red rose she had picked up on her way to the diner and walked over to the girl. "Hi, I'm Beca. Are you Chloe, Stacie's friend," she asked.

The girl smiled and said "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you."

Beca handed Chloe the rose and said, "I already got a table for us." Chloe followed her over and they both sat down. It was quiet for few minutes while both girls sat there somewhat uncomfortably.

"Thank you for the rose," Chloe said breaking the silence.

"You're welcome. So, how long have you known Stacie?" Beca asked.

"About 4 years. We both joined the Barden Bellas together during freshman year." replied Chloe.

"Oh, yeah. The a capella group where you don't use any instruments, all the music and sounds come from your mouths." Beca said. "I remember Stacie talking about it-" Beca started but was cut off by something that sounded like a gunshot. Both girls jerked their heads toward the sound. Standing outside was a man that looked to be a good 6-foot tall glaring into the diner.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed. "That's my ex-boyfriend, Tom."

Beca's head turned quickly to Chloe and back to the door as the bell signalled that Tom had entered the diner. He quickly looked around the diner until he saw Chloe. He raised his gun and started walking over toward her and Beca. "You! You fucking bitch! You left me for some girl! Nobody dumps Tom Davis, especially for a girl!" He screamed at Chloe.

Without thinking, Beca grabbed Chloe and threw her on the ground using her body as a shield. Tom had started shooting just before Beca made her move. He was so focused on the two girls that two of the waiters and a couple of customers were able to jump him. They subdued him and got the gun away. Someone else was calling 911 and asked if anyone was hit.

Beca got up once she knew the shooting had stopped. She put her hand out to help Chloe up and Chloe just sat on the ground staring at her. Beca looked down and then looked over the woman on the phone with 911 and said "I think I need an ambulance." Chloe was able to grab her before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe rode in the ambulance with Beca. She was told to wait in the ER waiting room and someone would come tell her what was happening as soon as they had a chance to examine Beca. Chloe was still stunned and what had transpired. She called Stacie, who she knew was Beca's cousin, and told her that Beca was in the hospital. Stacie came running in with her girlfriend, Aubrey, as well a couple of the other Bellas.

"What the hell happened, Chloe?" cried Stacie.

Chloe told everyone what had happened. She was still in shock over what happened. She couldn't believe that Tom wanted to kill her just because she had broken up with him. But she was even more shocked that someone she had know for barely 10 minutes put herself in front of a man with a gun and saved her life.

They were informed that Beca was taken directly into surgery. Stacie paced back and forth, while Aubrey matched her step for step and held onto her, rubbing her back to help her stay calm. Chloe just sat in the same chair, expressionless. Fat Amy went over and sat down next to Chloe. "You okay there, Ginger?" she asked. Chloe looked at her and broke down. She started crying and Amy pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Stacie went over to Chloe and hugged her and cried with her.

"Family of Beca Mitchell?" a doctor asked.

"I'm her cousin, Stacie Conrad," Stacie said jumping up to meet the doctor. All the girls gathered around Stacie for support.

"Does she have any other family we can call?" the doctor asked, looking at Stacie.

"No", said Stacie. "I'm all she has. Tell me is she. .is she," Stacie couldn't speak through her sobs.

"Calm down, Miss Conrad," the doctor said. "Miss Mitchell will be fine. We removed 2 bullets, one in her stomach, and one from the lower right side of her back. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to give her a transfusion. She is in recovery right now and will be placed in a room as soon as she wakes from the anesthesia. Do you have any questions?"

Aubrey stepped forward and asked "How long do you think it will be before anyone can see her? Does the hospital need blood? We all go to Barden University and could get a large number of students to come donate."

Stacie looked at Aubrey. "That's a good idea. I know that Beca doesn't really know too many people a Barden, but when they hear what she did to save Chloe, I'm sure there will be a great number of them who will donate."

The doctor smile and said, "We are always in need of blood. Any donations will be greatly appreciated. To answer the first question, if all goes well, Miss Mitchell should wake up in about 2 hours, and it will be another 30 minutes after that to get her settled in a regular room. I'll have the nurse come get you then."

Stacie grabbed her arm as he turned away. "Thank you doctor for saving Beca. She's really important to me and I don't know what I'd do without her."

The doctor smiled and walked away. Throughout all this, Chloe just sat with tears running down her face, still stunned at the sacrifice Beca had made for her.

Stacie walked over to Chloe and said "Do you want to go in with me to see her when she gets settled in her room?"

Chloe looked at her through her tears and said "She doesn't even know me and she put herself in front of a gun to save me. She won't want to see me. I'm the reason she's here."

Stacie reached over and turned Chloe so she was facing her. "You are not the reason she is here; Tom is! So just get that out of your head right now. Beca is the best person I know and she would have done the same thing for anybody," Stacie told Chloe.

Chloe just nodded her head but still couldn't help feeling like it was her fault. She would go see Beca to thank her for saving her life. Hopefully, Beca won't hate her, because even in the short few minutes they had, she felt a connection to the young woman.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3 hours later when a nurse came and informed them that Beca was in her room. She would show them where her room was but only 2 visitors were allowed at a time. The rest could stay in the waiting room located on that floor.

All the girls followed the nurse. When they got to Beca's room Stacie took Chloe's hand and led her in. They both stopped just inside the door taking everything in. Beca was hooked up to various machines and had an IV in her left arm. She looked pale but otherwise not bad for someone who had been shot not 5 hours before.

"Hey, munchkin!" Stacie said leading Chloe further into the room.

"Stacie, just because you're an amazon doesn't mean you can call me a munchkin!" Beca said.

Stacie laughed. "I see getting shot didn't diminish your badassness, Beca Mitchell."

"Badassness? I like it! But you know what they sing "shoot me down, I won't fall, I am Titanium!" Beca said with a chuckle. "Except I think I did fall. Hey, Chloe right? Thanks for catching me so I didn't hit my head. Somehow a concussion doesn't sound as badass as getting shot. Am I right?"

Chloe just stood there with her mouth slightly agape. Who is this girl, I mean woman? She gets shot and she's making jokes like it was nothing.

"Um, yeah, I'm Chloe. I should be thanking you! You put yourself between me and Tom. Between me and a loaded gun. I can never repay you for saving my life!" Chloe said looking down as tears started falling again.

Beca looked at Stacie with a nervous smile. She was no good a comforting people and she really didn't know what to do when someone was crying. Stacie went over and rubbed Chloe's back to comfort her. Chloe sniffed a bit and finally seemed to get her tears under control. She looked at Beca and Beca gave her a genuine smile and patted the bed, silently asking Chloe to come sit by her. Chloe looked at Stacie, and Stacie nodded and told her to go ahead. Chloe sat gingerly on the very edge of the bed and looked at Beca.

"Come on, Red. I won't bite. Not until at least the second date anyway," Beca said with a wink.

Chloe laughed and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. She moved closer to Beca and was sitting hip to hip with the younger woman. Beca took Chloe's hand and said "I know I didn't make a great first impression, but what do you say once I get out of here, we give this date another shot?"

Chloe smiled and said "Are you kidding me? Nobody has ever ever impressed me like you did tonight. So, I'm looking forward to our second date and so many more after that."

"Second date? We didn't really have a first date." Beca said with a small laugh.

"We are still on our first date silly. You've haven't given me a proper good night kiss so the date isn't over yet," Chloe said with a cheeky grin.

She leaned over and kissed Beca. It was little more than a quick kiss and she kept it around PG-13.

"Wow" said both Beca and Chloe.

"Our first date is now officially over." said Chloe with her megawatt Beale smile in place.

"You were so right! There will definitely be a second date and many more. When do you think we should announce that we are girlfriends, the fourth or fifth date?" Beca said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter because I am totally going to marry you some day, Beca Mitchell. And you can quote me on that!" Chloe said with a grin of her own.

Stacie stood by the door, chuckling at the scene that is playing out in front of her. "When that day comes, Chlo, you're going to have to find another maid of honor, because I'll be Beca's."

All three girls laughed. Stacie left to tell the other girls her cousin was fine. Chloe sat by Beca's bedside holding her hand every day until Beca was discharged from the hospital. Needless to say their second date wasn't quite as eventful as the first.


End file.
